Una Oportunidad
by Atori-chan
Summary: Basado en el cap 343 del manga sobre lo que me gustaría que ocurriera después, no digo nada más. Sasusaku


_**Dedicado a todas mis amigas que aman el sasusaku, especialmente a mi amiga y hermana Lau que hasta la fecha no le he podido dedicar nada.**_

--------------------------------------------------

**-UNA OPORTUNIDAD-**

_by: Atori_

_oneshoot_

Todo había acabado, y solo le quedaba una vida sin sentido tras haber conseguido su propósito. De la noche a la mañana se había encontrado con todo y ahora con nada. ¿Cómo fue que terminó? El día anterior cuando se había relevado contra su maestro, uno de los tres grandes, uno de los más buscados en Konoha, Orochimaru. Después de todo, solo había acudido a él con la única intención de hacerse con el poder, no que usara su cuerpo para sus estúpidos propósitos de conquista. Su cuerpo era suyo y de nadie más. Y no era tan estúpido como para rendirse a sus ordenes cuando él era superior en creces. Así que antes de que Orochimaru quisiera hacerse con su cuerpo le había atacado inesperadamente alegando que ya no lo necesitaba más.

Costó horas de batalla, sobre todo cuando había aparecido Kabuto para auxiliar a su mentor, pero él no se había quedado de brazos cruzados o había sido un ignorante en las enseñanzas que Orochimaru le había dado. Tras su muerte y sin ningún tipo de remordimientos, se había marchado para cumplir su venganza que había perseguido desde su infancia, matar a su propio hermano, responsable de su trauma y de la matanza de su clan.

No le había costado nada encontrarle, ya que al parecer, el propio Itachi lo estaba esperando sin su compañero Kisame.

-bien Sasuke, ahora veremos si no fue en vano el haberte dejado con vida.

Eso fue lo que Itachi le había dicho antes de que se iniciara la escalofriante y sangrienta pelea.

El aumento de poder por parte del hermano menor dejaba que todo fuera más interesante y una posibilidad de que acabase en tablas. Pero Sasuke tenía más fuerza de voluntad. En su mente aún albergaba lo que por culpa de su hermano tuvo que abandonar y traicionar.

Resentimiento, culpa, frustración, odio, un millón de sentimientos ligados hacia su hermano de sangre. Solo la muerte aplacaría su satisfacción.

Durante la noche de luna llena habían estado enfrentándose sin parar, sin tomar un descanso, sin que uno u otro cediera hasta que llegó el alba. Aquel alba matutino con el color de la sangre, el mismo que tenía Sasuke en sus manos blancas, el mismo impregnado por el cuerpo sin vida de Itachi donde la luz del sol pegaba sobre su faz tranquila como si ya hubiera cometido con su deber.

Sasuke con la respiración agitada, sentado sobre una gruesa roca observaba el cielo donde las nubes aparecían tapando la luz del sol y que éstas no iluminasen al mayor de los hermanos, el pecador que asesinó a sangre fría a su gente y a sus padres. No merecía la pena ser iluminado por la luz pura y cálida del astro.

El joven dio un último vistazo a Itachi. Tenía esa sonrisa, la que había visto antes de que comenzaran las acusaciones sobre él referentes al asesinato de Shisui.

-te has vuelto fuerte hermano... sabía que acabarías siendo el mejor ninja aún a costa de sacrificios...

Esas fueran las últimas palabras que le había dicho, y en cierta manera le repugnaba.

Asqueado se fue de allí, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. La pregunta era¿a dónde? Era un desterrado de Konoha y buscado por todos. No tenía nada por lo que volver y a nadie que le esperara, además¿para qué? Ya había cumplido para lo que vivía. El poder y matar a su hermano.

La lluvia se hizo presente y paró bruscamente. Miró al cielo ahora negro, negro como había sido su vida y como será en su futuro.

Un ninja desterrado, un ninja vagabundo. Él, el ahora único miembro del clan Uchiha. Ya no quedaba nadie más. De él dependía si su estirpe continuaba o no. Soltó una sonrisa amargada.

-ahora recuerdo que mis principales objetivos no eran solo hacerme fuerte y matar a Itachi, sino también devolver el prestigio al clan. Menudo prestigio que he ocasionado. Si mi padre me viera quedaría decepcionado y mi madre triste.

Un intenso dolor resonó en su hombro e instintivamente llevó una mano hacia él. Recordó que durante el combate contra Orochimaru, éste con una de sus técnicas había acabado envenenándoselo.

-no estaría mal morir aquí. Si no tengo nada. –esperando a lo inevitable por lo que dejó su cuerpo recargado en uno de los troncos para tener un descanso eterno mucho más cómodo.

Fue en ese instante cuando un millón de imágenes y arrepentimientos se cruzaron en su mente. Todo lo bueno que había vivido, lo malo. Lo que le gustaría rectificar, lo que nunca pudo decir.

Sin embargo, las caras de Kakashi, Naruto y Sakura aparecieron como principales. Kakashi, su gracioso sensei donde conseguía trastocarlo con sus divertidas técnicas hazañas. Sabía ser bromista y serio. Le había gustado tener un profesor como él. Una pequeña sonrisa se cruzó sobre sus labios al no poder saber nunca que era lo que ocultaba tras su máscara y los planes que él junto a sus amigos habían ideado para saberlo.

Naruto, otro personaje con el que se lo había pasado bien. Habían y eran enemigos pero al mismo tiempo los mejores amigos. Le irritaba su actitud inmadura pero Naruto era alguien noble y con el que podías contar, sin importar todo el daño que le hubieses hecho. Jamás le confesaría al dobe cuanto lo admiraba.

Y la última de su equipo, Sakura. La única que había visto antes de su partida, la única que no le importaba nada si pudiera ir con él. Ella que tan enamorada estuvo de su persona y que siempre era rechazada por él de forma humillante, regresaba como si nada hubiera pasado. Era una gran chica no lo desmentía, pero eran muy diferentes.

Su vista comenzó a nublarse. Así que su final por fin había llegado. No esperó más. Cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por la muerte y su corazón dejó de latir.

---

La frialdad de su cuerpo se iba diluyendo para ser sustituido por el calor. Su corazón aunque levemente comenzaba a latir. De hecho, podría sentirlo si quisiera tocarlo. Pero no había necesidad de ello, unas gotas saladas cayeron sobre él sintiendo un terrible dolor.

-por favor, no te mueras... –escuchó el llanto ahogado de ella, de su antigua compañera de equipo.

Abrió los ojos con grandes dificultades y en medio de la espesa lluvia distinguió su silueta donde estaba concentrada en reanimarle con los ojos rojos y que a pesar del mal tiempo pudo ver las lágrimas, las mismas que había visto cuando ella le suplicó ir con él. Lentamente curvó los labios.

-no has cambiado... sigues siendo una pesada... –murmuró Sasuke débilmente.

-Sasuke... –mirándole fijamente con asombro- ¡Sasuke-kun! –abrazándole fuertemente al mismo tiempo que sollozaba amargamente- ¡Sasuke-kun!

Ese gesto y esas lágrimas le sorprendieron bastante. La última vez que se habían visto hace meses, no había tenido ninguna duda cuando quiso matar a Naruto, sino fuera porque Orochimaru le había detenido.

-¿por qué lloras por mí? –sintiendo aún el dolor recorrerle el cuerpo- ¿has olvidado que soy un desterrado y que os traicioné?

-poco me importa... –separándose un poco de él y con su mano posándola sobre su mejilla- yo... yo sigo enamorada de ti... mis sentimientos no han cambiado... –dulcificando su rostro a pesar de las lágrimas- aunque mataras a Naruto, no podría odiarte porque no puedo cambiar esto que siento...

-no sabes lo que estás diciendo. –expresó Sasuke irguiéndose un poco.

Ese acto fue aprovechado por Sakura que aferrándose a sus hombros se acercó al chico y lo besó en los labios de forma rápida y espontánea. Cuando se separó de él, se apoyó en su pecho medio desnudo permitiendo escuchar aquel corazón frío que había salvado.

-tienes razón, contigo no soy consciente de mis actos... pero es porque te amo... no importa si yo también acabo siendo una desterrada si puedo estar contigo...

¿Aún seguía con ese tema? Cuando se había despedido, cuando le había dado las gracias, ella era una niña prácticamente. Y ya habían pasado tres años y lo que tenía delante era una mujer tanto en cuerpo como en espíritu. No la había admirado hace meses, pero su belleza había crecido con ella. La flor había florecido fuerte y hermosa.

-¿por qué eres tan pesada? –preguntó con cierta molestia pero contrario a cómo lo había dicho, cerró su cuerpo entre sus brazos en un tierno abrazo- eres una estúpida...

-lo sé.

-¿por qué no te has olvidado de mí? Yo no tengo nada que ofrecerte, solo la supervivencia.

-tu corazón es más que suficiente. –contestó aferrándose más a él, temiendo que en algún momento intentase apartarla y ahora, en medio de esa lluvia, lo que menos deseaba era sentir el frío de su rechazo.

-Sakura... –empezó cansinamente- tú tienes una vida en Konoha, amigos, familia... –pero seguía abrazándola más fuerte, atrayéndola más a él, deseando que no se fuera, que ese calor siguiese presente.

-igual que para ti en tu vida existía la venganza, mi única razón para lo que vivo eres tú. No me tendría sentido todo lo demás. Por favor, déjame quedar a tu lado. Te juro que ya no soy la misma torpe de antes, que puedo arreglármelas sola.

Bueno¿qué otra de sus razones no era el resurgir de su clan? Pues si ella estaba dispuesta a quedarse a su lado no habría problemas.

No sabía porque, pero se sentía feliz de no haber muerto en la soledad y le alegraba que ella le reanimara y verla dispuesta a lo que viniera.

Un futuro incierto para un desterrado y una próxima desterrada. Los pupilos más avanzados de los dos de los llamados "Tres Grandes"

La miró fijamente donde el rastro de las lágrimas había dejado de fluir y solo se veía la desesperación y la súplica. Acarició su media melena que tan bien le quedaba, plagada de recuerdos dónde y cómo sucedió aquel cambio de look. La primera vez que ella se había enfrentado con aquellos ninjas del sonido quedando mal parada, el sello que se había extendido pero su alma aún presente cuando la había visto. Oh sí, cómo le había enfadado el verla por primera vez de aquella manera. Como había conseguido calmarle con un simple abrazo y palabras simples para que no cometiera una estupidez de lo que podría arrepentirse más tarde.

-voy a preguntártelo por primera y última vez, -con mirada seria sin parar de acariciando su cabello empapado- ¿estás dispuesta a estar conmigo aunque tengas que vivir como una desterrada?

No recibió respuesta, solo el que apoyara su mejilla contra su pálida mano cogiéndola con la suya propia. El mensaje fue claro y recibido. Esta vez fue el Uchiha quién tomó la iniciativa y acercó el rostro de Sakura al suyo.

Ninjas desertores que consiguieron el poder para sus propios objetivos son llamados egoístas y traidores, pero cuando la causa es el amor, los papeles cambian. Después de todo, ambos esperaban una oportunidad, ella el quedarse con él y él tener a la chica que en el fondo siempre amaba.

-¿sabías que me gustas más con el pelo corto?

FIN

--------------------------------------------------

**Notas de la autora:**

Bueno, no fue uno de mis grandes trabajos, pero el poco tiempo y el trabajo me lo impidieron. Solo espero que os haya gustado y que hayáis disfrutado con él.

Hermana, te prometo que haré uno mucho mejor. Tengo hay una de mis locas ideas, pero solo me hace falta pulirlas. El siguiente fic oneshoot que publique de Naruto será de Itachi y para que te alegres tendrá sasusaku, aunque ligerito.

Sé que tengo mi otro fic de Naruto pendiente, y va hacer un año que no lo actualizo pero no tengo ideas.

Bueno amigas amantes del sasusaku veremos lo que sucederá en realidad en el manga mañana y a ver si derrota a Orochi-gay, y por supuesto espero vuestros reviews.

'Atori'


End file.
